A macro-molecular self-adhesive film waterproof coiled material (also referred to as “waterproof membrane”) is a multi-layer composite waterproof coiled material, for full adhesion to post-cast concrete, i.e., structural concrete, for protection against water. A typical macro-molecular self-adhesive film waterproof coiled material includes a main waterproof layer (also referred to as “main waterproof sheet”), and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. Among them, the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer can form a complete continuous adhesion with the post-cast concrete after it is cured.
The inventors have found that there are at least the following problems in the prior art: currently, the commercially available pressure-sensitive adhesive layer further contains a peelable release liner for preventing adhesion of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer when the waterproof coiled material is rolled up, and the release liner must be removed before the next step of construction, thereby causing some waste.
Another typical commercially available waterproof membrane is a waterproof membrane with a particle coating, in which the particles are usually silica and hydrated white cement particles, and the waterproof membrane has the disadvantage that the particles often fall off in use thereof, which easily results in unfirm adhesion with concrete, leading to water running from the waterproof layer and a waterproof failure. For example, Chinese Patent No. CN01814107.2, which belongs to the prior art, discloses a particle coating bonding system for hydratable cement composition casting and a preparation method thereof. The coated article comprises a body having at least one surface for carrying particles, said surface comprises a pressure-sensitive adhesive or elastomer, and said particles are inorganic particles capable of reacting with hydroxide solution generated from the hydration of concrete or mortar, or said particles comprise coagulants effectively increasing the rate of hydration reaction. Said inorganic particles comprise (a) aluminum oxide trihydrate; (b) silicon dioxide; (c) fly ash; (d) blast furnace slag, (e) forged silicon dioxide; (f) alkali or alkaline earth metal nitrite, nitrate, halide, sulfate, hydroxide, carboxylate, silicate, or aluminate, or mixture thereof. However, the particles easily fall off from the coated bonding system in the use thereof so that it is not firmly adhered to concrete, which easily causes water running from the waterproof layer. Chinese Patent No. CN201080063366.3 discloses a waterproof membrane that closely clings to concrete cast and bonds to it. The waterproof membrane includes a flexible carrier sheet, a pressure sensitive adhesive and reflective particles on the surface of the adhesive. The reflective particles should have an average diameter equal to or greater than the thickness of the pressure sensitive adhesive. Preferably, the reflective particles are ground white cement, or ground hydrated white cement. The waterproof membrane does not have a removable antisticking layer, which is typically used to prevent the adhesive portion of the waterproof membrane from adhering to the carrier sheet or other portion of the membrane when the membrane is rolled up. However, the particles easily fall off from the waterproof membrane in the use thereof so that it is not firmly adhered to concrete, which easily causes the problem of water running from the waterproof layer.